degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Drop the World (2)
An upcoming episode of Degrassi: In Too Deep(U.S) and Part 2 of the Season 10 finale. Main Plot Eli who has gone batshit crazy promises he'll give Clare the space she's asking for. But as good as he's trying to be, he's still managing to give her one huge, batshit intense scare after another. Is this the high school relationship Clare wants? Sub Plot Anya (ever the vault with the gossip) spills to Holly J about Fiona's crush. Can Holly J keep the secret -- and their friendship -- intact? Third Plot KC's "bachelor party" is relatively tame... until the handcuffs come out. Will he get sucked into goofing off just when Jenna needs him the most? Gallery File:Anya & Holly J In Their Degrassi Uniforms Talking At Degrassi.jpg File:Clare & Alli At The Spring Fling With Clare & Alli Arguing About Eli.jpg File:Clare Hugging Eli In Their Degrassi Uniforms With A Concerned Look On Clare's Face.jpg File:Clare In Her Spring Fling Dress Talking To Eli At The Hospital.jpg File:Eli & Adam In Their Degrassi Unifoms In A Degrassi Classroom Looking At Clare.jpg File:Eli In His Degrassi Uniform At Degrassi Smirking Possibly At Clare.jpg File:Eli Reading 'Stalker-Angel' On Top Of His & Clare's Special Bench.jpg File:Fiona At The Dance Possibly Looking At Holly J.jpg File:Holly J In Her Degrassi Uniform Looking At Fiona With Three Yellow Flowers In Her Hand.jpg File:Holly J Looking At Fiona Why Anya Zippers Her Spring Fling Dress.jpg File:KC & Drew Playing Video Games At KC's Bachelor Party.jpg Eli Talking To Clare At Degrassi In Their Degrassi Uniforms With A Concerned Look On Clare's Face.jpg degrassi-1044-01hr.jpg degrassi-1044-02hr.jpg degrassi-1044-06hr.jpg degrassi-1044-07hr.jpg degrassi-1044-08hr.jpg degrassi-1044-09hr.jpg Holly J Smiling At Fiona At The Spring Fling.jpg Holly J Looking At Fiona With An Annoyed Look On Fiona's Face.jpg Eli On The Phone With Clare While Driving Morty.jpg Eli & Clare In Their Degrassi Uniforms At Degrassi With Eli Looking At Clare.jpg Eli & Adam In Their Degrassi Uniforms at Degrassi With Eli Smirking & Adam Looking At Clare.jpg Clare In Her Degrassi Uniform Looking At Eli With A Concerned Look On Her Face.jpg Bullfrog Looking At Eli With A Concerned Look On Bullfrog's Face.jpg Bianca & KC Handcuffed At KC's Bachelor Party With Drew Smiling & Laughing.jpg Anya & Holly J At Fiona's Condo With Anya Zipping Up Holly J's Dress While Holly J Looks At her Phone.jpg Trivia *It has been confirmed this episode will take place at the end of the Spring Formal. *Stephen Stohn says it's not a coincidence that this episode airs on the anniversary of Julia's death. *Stephen Stohn tweeted that Eli, Clare, Julia, & Bullfrog will be the main focus of this episode. *The title of this episode is named after "Drop the World" by Lil Wayne Feat. Eminem. *It has been confirmed that this episode will end with a cliffhanger. Quotes *(Eli to Clare): "YOU RIPPED MY HEART OUT!!" *(Chantay): "I'll call 911!" *(Clare to Eli): "You scare me." *(KC to Bianca): "Let's step it up a notch." *(Holly J to Anya): "I have no problem sharing a bed with my lesbian best friend." *(Holly J to Anya): "Anya, can you zip me up?" *(Fiona to Holly J): "Oh, here, I'll do it." (Holly J to Fiona): "Oh, that's okay, you're busy." *(Fiona to Holly J): "I am?" *(Anya to Holly J): "You're doing a terrible job of not being awkward." *(Holly J to Anya): "Do you think Fi's into blonds or brunettes?" (Anya to Holly J): "Redheads." *(Eli in a broken voice to Clare): "I crashed Morty." (Clare in tears to Eli): "But you could've died." *(Eli to Clare): "It was worth it though... you came." *(Bullfrog to Eli): "All this stuff it may seem like life or death right now, but give it time. Hey. Time heals everything." *(Eli to Bullfrog): "Face it dad, you raised a weird kid. So, I'm gonna deal in weird ways." *(Bullfrog to Eli): "Shooting is no way to deal with anything. Ever. You're not allowed to go on that Spring Break Trip with Clare. *(Eli to Bullfrog): "But Dad--!" *(Bullfrog to Eli): "No buts. Hand them over." *(Bullfrog to Eli): "Have a nice walk home. *(Bullfrog to Eli): "It won't make Julia deader" *(Anya): "Hell, no risk of pregnancy? I'm in!" *(Clare to Alli about Eli): "I don't know what he'd do if I ended it." *(Clare to Alli): "I really do need some space." *(Alli to Clare): "Does Eli know that?" *(Clare to Eli): "We're NOT meant to be together." (Eli to Clare): "We are." *(Eli to Clare): "You made a promise, remember? That you never leave me." *(Clare to Eli): "Eli! Eli, ANSWER ME!" *(Anya to Holly J): "I have a lot of gay friends. I think you're my only non-gay friend." *(Clare to Eli): "I hate the hearse." *(Fiona to Holly J): "Don't worry, I'll get over you eventually. You're not that awesome." Promo and Interview *TeenNick Promo *MuchMusic Promo *Sneak Peak *MTV Sneak Peek *The Marilyn Denis Show *CP24 Breakfast *Canada AM *CTV Toronto News *Drop the World (2) Teennick Sneak Peek thumb|300px|left Category:Season Finale Category:Season 10 Category:Degrassi: In Too Deep Category:Episodes Category:Two-part episodes Category:Degrassi Category:Degrassi Episodes Category:Season 10 Episodes Category:Death Category:Canadian Category:Breakups Category:Teenage Pregnancy Category:LGBT Category:Lesbian Category:Cars Category:Car accident Category:Dances Category:Teenage parents